fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enir Jagar
Enir Jagar (Eniru Yagaru) Is an S-Class Mage of the Universal Court Dark Guild. His epithet is the letter P '''which stands for '''The Panic, thanks to the ability to induce fear and sorrow into his opponents. Appereance Enir has long, dark hair and dark eyes with visibly light pupils. His attire consists in an hooded cloak, an ankle-length trench coat with many buttons on its front and sleeves, and black boots. Enir also has black fingerless gloves with spikes on the wrists and wears a dark mask, which obscures the lower half of his face and features five spikes running down its center. He has dark fingernails. Personality He is one of the most mysterious and creepy members of all the guild: He believes irrational fear and panic is a force which one cannot overcome. Because of this, he has the utmost confidence in its ability. Despite the initial appereance, he is a talkative and quite sadistic man, since he likes to make his opponent literally scream in terror before finishing them off. Although he can seem very cold, he is a good person who can be asked for advices about pretty much everything and he's always available for help. In battle he switched to a completely twisted and sadistic personality. History Literally nothing is known about him. He always change the subject if asked about him. Magic And Abilities The Face Of Terror: Enir's most frightening ability revolves around the manipulation of panic and fear. With this ability, he is able to create energy projectils of various sizes. Despite the considerable amount of power that they have, the true power of the projectiles lies not in their offensive capability, but instead in their ability to induce limitless panic in those who are struck. Just a single wound is enough to inspire a deep-seated panic towards Enir, causing victims to doubt everything, lose control of all rational thought, and see visions of their deepest fears and ultimately scream in terror. While this would typically result in instantaneous death due to a person's heart being unable to bear such intense shock, an individual's experience and willpower can be used to resist this fear to an extent, though Enir is confident all would succumb to it eventually because every living creature has deep fears about death, the loss of person dear to him and many other factors.When the projectiles strike an object a black substance of panic begins to spread. It can even move through the objects to induce panic in a foe. *'Energy Projectiles': As stated before, he's able to create energy projectiles by compressing his pure magic power along with the black substance that induce panic. Terryfing Magic Power: He has enough magic power to make an opponent shiver in fear with is very presence. Even his fellow Star Knights comrades avoid to upset him. It is rumored that his magic power is strong enough knock an average mage uncouncious. Enhanced Agility: Since he likes to keep distances from his opponents, Enir has developed a good amount of agility to escape his opponents. Enhanced Reflexes: He has shown to be a reflexive fighter when engaged, since he is able to dodge hits at very high speed. Trivia -A running gag consists in him appearing before various people with friendly purposes, with the subsequential escape in terror of the interested person with Enir's common comment: Why do i always make this effect to everyone? Quotes (To his opponents) -''There's no way you can escape. Fear, panic, sorrow... This qualities are what make us human beings. You all think that fear, or better, panic is just an emotion that you can suppress. You cannot be more wrong. These are not emotion or feelings, they are part of human instinct. As a human being, you cannot overcome an instinct that is part of your very nature''- (To Enshin) -''As i always though, your are just a beast who craves only for the punishment of the humans. You should know, not every man is evil''-